reznikfandomcom-20200215-history
Gillijim's Isle
Fakta o Gillijim's Isle Gillijim's Isle je v Eastern Kingdoms, přsněji hned vedle Island of Doctor Lapidis v mořích při pobřeží Stranglethorn Vale. Také vypadá jako Stranglethorn Vale, tileset, ground effect a modely jsou také stejné, zkrátka vše jako Island of Doctor Lapidis. V současné době na ADT kde tento ostrov byl nic není, vše bylo zarovnáno před vydáním prvního WoW, takže existoval jen na alpha WoW, ovšem zde na jednu věc Blizzard zapoměl. Zapoměl totiž smazat area ID. Jde si to prohlédnout v nových verzích noggitu, které zobrazují area ID a nebo Taliisu. Nejlepší metoda je však dojít do oblasti Gillijim's Isle (viz videa), lze toho dosáhnout s pomocí Water Walkingu a Reinkarnace / Soulstone, je také možné doplavat s dobře equipnutým healerem, který přehealuje fatigue. Toto zapomenuté area ID existuje od 1.0.0 do 3.3.5a, Blizzard ho odstranil s příchodem Cataclysmu vzhledem ke změnám v Azerothu, zejména létání a nové za končení okrajů mapy (WDT). Pokud se vám podařilo doběhnout až do oblasti Gillijim's Isle (na free, ale i na offiku), tak vás lidé ve friend listu nebo /who viděli právě v této zóně, navíc vy jste dostali xp za objevení a na obrazovce se vypsalo klasicky "Discovered: Gillijim's Isle". Tento ostrov byl na mapě Azerotu v roce 2006, ale ještě do konce vanilly byl smazán. Později se objevil na první mapě Azerothu pro WotLK. Byl také mapě Warcraft komiksu v roce 2007, nebo například v původním cinematicu na World of Warcraft. Gillijim's Isle je odkaz na Gilliganův ostrov (1960 sitcom). Gillijim's Isle dříve existoval na Wowheadu jako /zone=408. //EDIT (26.8.2018): O Gillijim's Isle se rozpovídal bývalý zaměstnanec Blizzardu a vývojář původního WoW John Staats, tento ostrov společně s ostrovem Island of Doctor Lapidis, se nedostali do live verze, protože Stranglethorn Vale bylo už tak nacpané obsahem a je pravda, že každý z nás tam kdysi prožil i 15 levelů. Co se zde nachází ? Na ostrově je mnoho neobvyklých trollských ruin, murlocká osada, několik mostů, jeden přes zajímavou řeku tvořenou m2 modely, které se využívají zejména v Elwynn Forest jako vodopády. Ostrov je obehnán většinou plážema kde je dost koster starejch velkejch želv a velryb, nalezneme tu také ztroskotané lodě a malé murlocské molo. Jak se dostat na tento ostrov ? *Model Editing, Patch z celým 0.5.3 světem (pouze WDT a ADT) jde stáhnout u video infa na YouTube. Pak lze jednoduše na ostrov dojít, nebo se portnout (X -14173 Y 2589 Z 27 mapID 0) - Download Page. *Nainstalování 0.5.3 Dec 11 Alpha klienta. *Dojet po moři (viz videa jak na to), ale jde zde pouze o area ID. Galerie Gillijim's Isle Minimapa.jpg|Gillijim's Isle Minimapa Gillijim's Isle and Island of Doctor Lapidis in WoW comic.gif|Komiks 1aa.jpg|Minimapa z WoW Alpha WowClient 2013-04-25 12-10-40-98.jpg|Mapa WoW Alpha WoWScrnShot_090513_105241.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, ruiny WoWScrnShot_090513_105227.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, ruiny skrze díru v terénu WoWScrnShot_090513_105110.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, lávka WoWScrnShot_090513_105058.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, pláž WoWScrnShot_090513_105045.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, kostra želvy, v pozadí na kopci za trollskou zdí je kemp WoWScrnShot_090513_105024.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, džungle WoWScrnShot_090513_105011.jpg|Gillijim's Isle, molo 640px-Mapofworldwithnorthrend.jpg|Stará mapa Azerothu (1.0.0 - 2.4.3) Azerothplanetuldu5.jpg|Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis na Horďácké mapě Azerothplanetuldu6.jpg|Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis na Allianční mapě a Goblinském transporteru Azerothplanetuldu7.jpg|Gillijim's Isle a Island of Doctor Lapidis na stropu Hall of Explorers v Ironforge Map_of_Gillijim's_Isle_(fanart).png|Gillijim's Isle Fanart